Amor y responsabilidad
Amor y Responsabilidad es un libro escrito por el obispo auxiliar de Cracovia, Monseñor Karol Wojtyła antes de su elección como Papa Juan Pablo II y fue originalmente publicado en polaco en 1960 y en inglés fue publicado 1981.Wojtyła, Karol. Una nueva y original traducción fue publicada en 2013.Translated by Grzegorz Ignatik, published by Pauline Books & Media, Boston, MA. El trabajo consta de cinco capítulos; Uno: La Persona y el Impulso Sexual; Dos: La Persona y Amor; Tres: La Persona y Castidad; Cuatro: Justicia al Creador; y Cinco: Sexología y Ética. Se describe como " una defensa de las enseñanzas tradicionales de la Iglesia sobre el matrimonio desde un nuevo punto de vista filosófico". En su introducción a la primera edición , P. Wojtyła describe sus razones para escribir el libro como "nacer principalmente de la necesidad de poner las normas de la moral sexual católica sobre una base firme , de forma tan definitiva como sea posible , basándose en las verdades morales más elementales e incontrovertibles y los valores más fundamentales o bienes." P. Wojtyła fue originalmente inspirado para escribir el libro, mientras era profesor de la Universidad Católica de Lublin, a través de las experiencias que tuvo al enseñar a jóvenes católicos. Mientras que en la universidad , P. Wojtyła reunió a un grupo de unos 20 jóvenes , quienes comenzaron a llamarse a sí mismos ' Rodzinka ' , la " pequeña familia " . Se reunieron para la oración , discusiones filosóficas , y ayudar a los enfermos . El grupo llegó a contar con cerca de 200 participantes, y sus actividades se ampliaron para incluir viajes anuales para practicar esquí y kayak. La visión que obtuvo de estas reuniones y discusiones le ayudó a desarrollar la materia prima para el texto . P. Wojtyła escribe que la relación sexual conyugal es la mejor imagen de Dios que es amor , porque ve el cuerpo humano como el único capaz de hacer lo invisible - lo espiritual y lo divino - visible.Wojtyła, Karol.Karol Woytyla, Love and Responsibility, San Francisco, Ignatius Press 1993 Se dice que los seres humanos fueron creados por Dios para un propósito : ser personas que optan libremente por amor, para dar a sí mismos como personas que expresan su entrega a través de sus cuerpos. Por lo tanto , las relaciones sexuales entre marido y mujer es un símbolo de su total de auto- donación mutua , y además fomenta , fortalece y enriquece no sólo para el presente sino también para el futuro.Wojtyła, Karol. Para el P. Wojtyła , " El cuerpo , y sólo él, es capaz de hacer visible lo que es invisible : lo espiritual y lo divino."Wojtyła, Karol.Theology of Marriage and Celibacy, Boston, St. Paul Books and Media 1986 Notas Referencias * * Wojtyła, Karol. Love and Responsibility on Google Books. Consultado el 15 de octubre de 2009. * Wojtyła, Karol. Miłość i odpowiedzialność Love and Responsibility e-book in Polish. Consultado el 15 de octubre de 2009. Véase también Relacionados * Humanae Vitae * Teología del Cuerpo * Evangelium Vitae * Moral sexual católica * Ética sexual Otros libros de Juan Pablo II * Persona y acción * ¡Levantaos! ¡Vamos! Categoría:Libros de 1960 Categoría:Libros sobre ética Categoría:Libros de Juan Pablo II Categoría:Religión y sexualidad